Black and White
by Teari-San
Summary: Tom Riddle, lonely kid with no parents is drawn to the loving family of the Potters...but Tom's little adventure can cause the death of young James...Seeking revenge is one thing, doing it with a muggle? Is another
1. Default Chapter

Black and White  
by: LittleCuteBabeAngel  
Rating: Magic/Fantasy  
  
oh, and thanx to those who reviewed any of my fics!!! im makin ma own website, hopefully you'll check it out soon! http:/www.geocities.com/jonquilbabe/jonquilbabiangel gimme your email and i'll let you know when it's available! Send me your fics too so I can post them! My email is Jonquil13@hotmail.com or Jonquil321@netscape.net!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!! ~___^!  
  
The storm blew and he stepped into the cold night, hoping for shelter. Somehow, across the distance, he saw a flickering light...  
  
BOOM! The crash of thunder made him run. He stood in front of 'Pete's Bar'. He grasped the knob and turned it.  
  
"Beer #6 for Dany o'er there!" a bartender pushed a jug of beer across the counter.  
  
"Eh, Thank ya Pete!" a toothless man cried happily.  
  
"No problem," Pete noticed him. "What do yer want, son?"  
  
"Shelter," he shivered simultaneously under his thin jacket, with a hood, over him.  
  
"Well, hm..." Pete thought fakely, as he used his fingers to rub his chin. "Well, yer have a'y money?"  
  
"Fifty sickels," he replied, still shivering.  
  
"Fifty sickels, eh?" Pete noticed the him shivering near the door. "Eh, son, you can close the door. Stay by the fire o'er there, while I think of sumthin'."  
  
He nodded, and walked toward the fire, set across from where he was talking. he walked around tables, while men stared at him, confused and drunk. He kept his hands in his pockets at all times. A man near him stood up, stared at him, and walked away. When he got to the fire, he felt warm.  
  
For about five minutes, he stared at the crowd.  
  
"Ya Pete, pass me a beer!" another man with ruffled hair and yellow teeth cried.  
  
"Ya got it, Bob!" Pete cried back in reply. Pete noticed the boy, and shook his head in pity. He just wanted the boy warm so he could leave. He didn't know what sickels were!  
  
"Ya, son, come o'er here," Pete called.  
  
He rubbed his hands for the last time and stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked back to Pete.  
  
"Now, lookey here son," Pete stared at him face to face. "There's a tavern in The couple who live there are the owner. But I tell ya," Pete leaned closer to him. "The couple are very quiet and nice, especially the woman. She has a son, which you can play with. Here's a cup of tea to keep ya warm on ya cold journey, lad," Pete gave him a mug.  
  
"Thanks," he put on his hood, and opened the door, which revealed cold air splashing in. And once more, he began on his 'journey'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes?" a woman within the age of 30 stared at him.  
  
"Erm, I'm looking for a tavern, hoping to stay for awhile," the boy stared at her back.  
  
"Well, where are your parents? It's a dreadful day out, so just come in for now," the woman opened her door wider.  
  
"Well, miss..." his sentence trailed off for two reasons: one-he was thinking of an excuse, and two-he wanted her to tell him her name.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Potter." the woman smiled. "Call me Jane,"  
  
"Well, Jane, my parents are on a business trip, so they gave me fifty sickels, and a letter," he replied.  
  
"Actually, I don't know what sickels are, but I've heard my son say a few things about it,"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, his name is James, James Potter, oh, and what is your name?" she smiled.  
  
"Tom, Tom Riddle," he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mum! Who is that?" a boy came down the steps, wearing glasses and dark hair. "Oh, hi." James noticed Tom.  
  
"James, meet Tom Riddle," Jane said, shoving James a little.  
  
"Nice to meet you," James smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Tom replied.  
  
"Now boys, go along now, Tom, you can bunk with James, and don't worry," Jane called. "You don't have to pay for staying in, stay as long as you like, as long as your parents know you're here,"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter!" Tom replied.  
  
"Call me Jane!"  
  
  
Tom and James entered Jame's room, filled with posters of magic. Tom stared.  
  
"Oh, don't mind the room, do you?" James asked.  
  
"N-no, actually, it looks kind of cool," Tom replied.  
  
James skipped to a small arm chair. Prrr...shhhh.... "Heh, heh," James laughed embarrassed as he stood and stared a wuppy cushion, kind that's used for 'farts'.  
  
RING!!! RING!!!  
  
James grabbed the reciever and put it on speaker.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!" a girl laughed hysterically.  
  
"LILY ! I'm going to get you!" James and Tom stared at Jame's window and saw a girl with blond beautiful hair rolling across a rug.  
  
"Gotcha, didn't I?" Lily laughed again.  
  
James hung up, and stared angrily across the street. Lily stuck out her tongue at him and laughed. James pulled his shades down angrily.  
  
"Who's she?" Tom asked.  
  
"The most annoying and despicaple girl I've ever met! She's been playing tricks on me, when I'M supposed to be the one playing the trick on her!" James pouted.  
  
"For a guy, you sure act like her more," Tom laughed.  
  
"HA HA HA, very funny," James certainly wasn't amused.  
  
Tom laughed harder, and HE started to roll across the floor. He didn't notice that he dropped the letter.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" James picked the letter up.  
  
Tom stopped and stared at the letter. He made a dive and grabbed it. James was too quick.  
  
"Hogwarts," James read. James stared up at him. Then read the letter.  
  
"Dear Tom Riddle, You have been accepted to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry..."James stopped and smiled. "Now WE can get her back for SURE!"  
  
Tom snatched the letter back. "Who's WE?"  
  
"Me and you! I got accepted too! So did Lily, and Sirius, and the Mareuters! HA! We'll win against her anytime, with you in our club!" James clapped and smiled evily.  
  
Before Tom could say any more, Jane's voice called. "Boys! Time for dinner!"  
  
James ran and stopped at the doorway. "Tom, you coming?"  
  
"In a minute, I have to go to the bathroom," James shrugged and went downstairs.  
  
Seeking revenge is one thing,  
But doing it with Muggles is another...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY FIC? COOL??? R/R! PLEASE!!!! I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT KEEP READING AND I'LL UPDATE SOON! MEANWHILE, READ MY OTHER FICS! **hAvE yOu ReAd THE LETTER??? PEOPLE KEEP MAKING GUESSES!** 


	2. Black and White Chapter Two: Secrets Unf...

Black and White   
CHAPTER TWO: Secrets Unfold.....  
by: LittleCuteBabeAngel  
Rating: Magic/Fantasy  
  
CHAPTER TWO'S UP!!!!! Less Talk more reading!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Mum! Guess what?!"  
  
James startled voice made Tom come back to reality.  
  
"What is it James?" Jane's voice was calm, but also annoyed. Another one of his annoying statements, even when a guess is here, Jane thought, taking a glance at Tom. Joseph Potter didn't come home yet until 8:30. Now it was 8:00.  
  
"Tom got accepted to Hogwarts!" James smiled very cheerfully. Another one of his 'magical' friends, Jane thought again. She shook her head. Ever since James was accepted, he took down all his posters of Jackie Robinson to magic...wands this, and potions that.   
Actually, his father enjoyed the gleeness. He had something to share to the family, but kept it for thirty years.  
  
"That's very nice, James," Jane smiled fakely.  
  
"I'm HOME!!!" Jane looked up at the clock. 8:30 already? My, time sure does fly, Jane thought. Not so true..Joseph did something quite interesting...  
  
James ran to his father and hugged him.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Guess who's here?" James didn't have to answer. Joseph put the boy down and stared at Tom. Joseph knew it...he just knew it...it's him.. It's his child...  
  
"Tom Riddle, dear," Jane walked to Joseph and set down his coat.  
  
Riddle...Joseph's nerves tingled with anger...all that years of hate...and a son brought into his home...  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Tom stood, and held out his hand.  
  
No, I am not going to shake it, Joseph thought.  
  
"Dear? Aren't you going to shake the boy's hand?" Jane's voice sounded so demanding. Joseph clenched his teeth and shook Tom's hand. Ah well, when he uses the bathroom, he'll disinfect the Riddle germs...down to the very last of it...  
  
Joseph shook the thought away. He turned to his son. "James? You wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"Yea, dad! Tom got accepted to Hogwarts!" James jumped around.  
  
Joseph's smile turned to straight angry tone on his lips, like this: ___. Joseph tried to shake it off again. What are you doing Joseph Potter?! You're a muggle now! Nothing can change that! Not even history! Joseph tried to smile again. He tried. Oh, his poor mouth was getting tired. His anger boiled from 98.6 to 100.9! He couldn't stand it. He ran to the bathroom, without replying to his son.  
  
"Dad? Dad! Where are you going!" James tone didn't sound like a question. More of a demand. Just like his mother. Oh, his mother was lucky. Not facing the past like him... Jame's voice droned down when Joseph reached the steps. He ran through the wood-smell hallway of the second floor to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it. Tight.  
  
Joseph went to the sink and turned on the faucet. He closed his eyes. The past drowned through him like a pool of water, suffocating him, reaching him down every inch of his body.  
  
The banging of the bathroom door woke Joseph up. He was in the tub! He didn't realize that he was taking a bath through all that misery of his family's history. Nothing can erase it. Nothing. It was like a wave of genes, getting through his skin...  
  
"Dad?! Dad! Are you in there? Are you all right?" Jame's worried voice made Joseph forget the past for a few moments.  
  
"Mr. Potter?! Are you okay?" Riddle's voice. His voice made him go back again. Again with the misery. The sorrow. The pain.  
  
Joseph dressed himself, and opened the door. James' sudden hug gave Joseph a start.  
  
"Dad! Don't do that again! You freaked me out!"  
  
Joseph smiled. "It's okay, son. I just needed peace for a while..."  
  
Tom stared at him. With confusion and knowingly, in his genes, he knew why he left so quickly to the bathroom...because of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Meetings' adjourned!" the judges sudden sweep of his hammer made Joseph jump.  
  
"Hey, Jo!" Joseph whirled around. Syrus Black, also Sirius Black's father, caught up with him. "Ready for another meeting?"  
  
Joseph's smile turned to frustration. "I forgot!"  
  
"Mhm..just like you forgot the meeting from last week," Syrus nodded.  
  
"He's been bugging me all week about it!" Joseph shook his head. They walked across 4 Private Drive, where Lily lived.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Lily's voice made Joseph turn around once more. She was taking out the garbage.  
  
"Yes Lily?"  
  
"Just out of curiosity, did James make it to Hogwarts?" Joseph smiled. He knew why. The same feeling he had when Jane was with him.  
  
"Yes, Lily. He made it,"  
  
"My son too!" Syrus turned to Joseph. Lily's smile turned to a groan.  
  
Lily mumbled something, then walked back to her house.  
  
"Hm, tough kid," Syrus shrugged.  
  
Joseph nodded his head.  
  
"So you going or what?" Joseph remembered the meeting.  
  
"Tell him, tell him I had an emergency," Joseph began to walk home.  
  
"He's going to find out you know, you know how powerful he is!" Syrus mumbled something then left.  
  
Like he can beat my powers, Joseph scoffed, then walked through his muggle house once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All aboard!" the conductor's voice droned through the station. Actually, there was only one station. The nine and three quarters station to Hogwarts.  
  
"You sure you have enough money?" Jane's voice annoyed James.  
  
"Yes, Mum, don't you thing $6,000 is enough? I mean turning that would equal 1000 galleons!"  
  
"That is alot, Mrs. Potter," Tom knew this stuff. Down to his last knowlege.  
  
"Well, alright, board the train!" Jane scooted Tom and James. Before Tom entered the train, he turned to Jane.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Potter, for helping me,"  
  
"Oh, It's okay,"Jane tried to scoot him up again.  
  
"No, I mean, I'm not going to come back again, my parents are taking me home," Tom finished.  
  
"Oh, okay. Can I meet them sometime?" Jane asked.  
  
"Sometime..." Tom boarded the train without finishing.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs! Get yer Chocolate Frogs!" a plump woman walked down each station.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs? Ooh, I want to try one! Miss!! Miss!! Two chocolate frogs please!" James waved to the woman.  
  
"Comin' up!" the woman walked up to them, and handed them a box.  
  
"Nice neat package they got," James opened it up, and saw a picture of a wizard. "Dum-ble-dore, hm, wonder who that is,"  
  
Powerful wizard, Tom looked away from the box. Somehow, in him, he could feel his genes and anger began to boil.  
  
"Guess boys are pigs," a voice near them said.  
  
"I know that voice..." James turned to the door. There, revealed Lily.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who's here, James" Lily laughed again, remembering the joke. James knew it and turned beet red.  
  
The girls around Lily were also laughing.  
  
"Don't talk to much or your lipstick might wear off and reveal hideous chapped lips," Sirius walked in, as well as the Mareauters with him.  
  
"Sirius!" James glared at Lily and told Sirius to sit behind them.  
  
"Excuse me will you?" a redhead named Arthur Weasley showed up, and was trying to squeeze between one of Lily's friends.  
  
"Oh, great, the terrific fivesome. What a great view," Lily folded her arms, and looked especially at James.  
  
"This is our station, you have to leave or we'll make you," Arthur warned.  
  
"Oh? Make me? I'm sooo scared!" Lily figuratively fanned herself and watched, unamused.  
  
"You bet I will," James waked to the door, opened it, and noticed the plump woman.  
  
"Excuse me?" the plump woman turned to James.  
  
"Um, there are a few girls in here and I would like them out,"  
  
"Say no more," the plump woman walked to Lily and her friends. "Girls, time for tea, GO TO YOUR STATIONS!" those words sent the girls running.  
  
I'll get you for this, JAMES POTTER! Lily thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily Evans?" a witch with an unexpressionist grin called for attendance. Ms. McGonagall.  
Lily raised her hand.  
  
"James Potter?"  
  
"Sirius Black?"  
  
"Wendy Mendelson?"  
  
"Arthur Weasley?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy?" James turned to Malfoy, as so he did to every other. But Lucius stared angrily at him.  
  
"T-Tom R-Riddle?" Ms. McGonagall seemed startled at the name.  
All eyes turned to Tom.  
  
"Well, that's all of you, Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Ms. McGonagall, preferably Professor McGonagall. I will escort you into Hogwarts, through the dining room, where you will be assorted to your teams: Slytherin, Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Please follow me." With a brisk sweep of her cape, all the first years entered Hogwarts.  
  
The group walked down a long diningroom, filled with floating candles and jackel-laterns, festive for the upcoming Halloween.  
  
"Hey, Tom," James knudged Tom. Tom looked in James' direction. "Isn't that the guy in my chocolate frog box? What was it? Dumbly? No. Doofus! No. D--"  
  
"Dumbledore?" Tom finished.  
  
"Yea! Doofusdore! Oh, whatever! He must be famous,"  
  
Famous than you can ever imagine, Tom thought knowingly.  
  
"William Montinhoff," a plump boy walked up to the sorting hat. Everyone stared at him. He sat uneasily at a chair below it. The hat then came to life!  
  
"Nervous...yes...shy...Hufflepuff!" William sighed, then leapt off the stage.  
  
"James Potter?" McGonagall stared at him expertly.  
  
"Ooh, cunning...slick...smart..brave...GRIFFYNDOR!!!" James also leapt off the stage.  
  
"Lily Evans,"  
  
Lily leapt up, and sighed before putting the hat on. James laughed with a group, then stared at her.  
  
"Mmhm..all up to date....good...GRIFFYNDOR!!!" Lily sighed and James groaned.  
  
"Ha! Guess who's the smart one now," Lily sneered.  
  
"Look who's talking," James snapped back.  
  
"Tom Riddle," Everyone was quiet. Everyone was alert.  
  
Tom Riddle stood up, stared at the hat, and sat under it.  
  
"hm...just like him...SLYTHERIN!" the slytherin table clapped.  
  
What? Slytherin?! Impossible! James glanced at Tom, who just smiled a little. Lucius was happy as ever.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to congradulate all of you who have come here. This school is special and has chosen special people like you, but I have a few recommendations: #1- you CANNOT fool around in this school. Casting spells is allowed, Lily smiled happily and there'll be some competitions, like the Quiddich tournament. We will choose two teams to play against each other. Madame Hooch will show you and tell you the rest of the details."  
  
Tom stared at James, who was staring at Dumbledore profoundedly. He then glanced at Lucius, who was talking to his friends and pointing at James. Tom sighed under his breath. He knew that in him, someday, he would have to kill the Potters, just like he killed his parents......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tom Riddle, please follow me," McGonagall motioned Tom.  
In Dumbledore's office, Tom was still confused, but calm. He knew why Dumbledore called him...he knows.  
  
"Balderdash," McGonagall said, and the hinges to Dumbledore's office opened.  
  
"Ah, Professor McGonagall, do come in," Dumbledore stared up from his glasses and stared at Tom.  
  
McGonagall parted, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Tom Riddle--" Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by Tom.  
  
"Hello, Albus," Tom revealed his true form, as tall as an 20-year old. "Haven't seen you in a long time,"  
  
"Yes, now--"  
  
"Nice quiddich players you have there," Tom said, noting the awards of previous quiddich winners.  
  
"Just cut to the chase, What are you doing here? I noticed you have become 'former' friends with the Potters," Dumbledore implied quickly.  
  
"Interesting, isn't it? One minute you're soaking wet, seeking revenge, and the next, you're welcomed into a lovely home of the Potters'." Tom grinned evily.  
  
"What do you want?" Dumbledore glanced past Tom's head, trying to quickly brush the old scene away of Tom's parents.  
  
"Nothing, Can't I visit you and Joseph Potter once in a while??" Tom turned and sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Riddle--"  
  
"Please, call me Voldemort...I changed it when I killed my parents," Tom said plainly and flatly.  
  
As if they weren't your parents, Dumbledore thought, finishing his sentence.  
  
"Joseph Potter has nothing to do with your parent's death. They--"  
  
" Oh, but they have, Albus," Tom leaned closer to Dumbledore, with red eyes gleaming. "They have, because if it weren't for Joseph and screwing me up, I wouldn't have had to kill my parents, It's his fault for making me go nuts, it's his fault that I got expelled,"  
  
"Now wait a minute, Joseph--"  
  
"It's his fault I had to disguise like this, and it's his fault I HAVE TO FACE YOU!!!" Tom angrily yelled.  
  
Dumbledore sat there, silent. He may be a calm wizard, but inside, Dumbledore appeared to be an ant campared to Tom.  
  
"So now, all the Potter's have to pay, until the Potter's are extinct, even if it means killing young James," Tom finished.  
  
"James Potter and Jane Potter have done nothing of the sort. They didn't jeapordise you, or kill you or--" Dumbledore was once again interrupted.  
  
"So why did Joseph make me kill my parents? They did nothing of the sort either. They didn't harm Joseph. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! Now the entire family and generation has to pay!" Tom flung the seat around and took out his wand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Professor Dumbledore's office?" James sighed, and stared up at his office. What am I supposed to say?  
  
"So why did Joseph make me kill my parents? They did nothing of the sort either. They didn't harm Joseph. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! Now the entire family and generation has to pay!" James mouth grew wide, for he saw a man, in a robe and wand stuck out...  
  
"Oh my--" James' mouth was quickly covered by someone... James turned and opened his mouth again at what he saw...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now what do you think? Good for a cliffhanger??? R&R!!! pLeAsE!!! i'M dYiNg To KnOw WhAt YoU tHiNk!!!!  
  
THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY PREVIOUS FIC!!!! LOVE YA'LL!!!  
  
thank you to:  
  
Lunarian Amesthyst- best friend 4 eva!!! oh, and don't be so harsh next time when you review ma fic!!!  
Bunnie-Coincidence, but u have da same b-day as me!!!! YEA!!!  
  
personals:  
stieve-keep up da good work!  
rodney-good luck wit da kidz!  
  
FFNET FANS:  
ThAnK yOu.....KeEp Up Da GoOd WoRk....ReAd Ma FiC AN'  
  
CHECKOUT MA WEBSITE!!! nOT yET dONE... BUT sIGN mA gUESTbOOK!!!  
  
EMAIL UR FICS TO ME AND I'LL POST IT! ~___^ BYE FOR NOW!! 


End file.
